Ludo
Ludo is the main antagonist of the Disney XD animated series ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil, ''until Toffee threw him out and took his position. He became the secondary antagonist of the second half of season one. He was a diminuitive evil ruler of an unknown dimension who wants Star's wand to be strong and take over the universe, and to also attract women as well. He becomes the main antagonist again in season 2. Appearance Ludo is a pale green pint-sized bird-like monster with a grey robe. He also wears a bull skull as a helmet. Personality Ludo is very unforgiving of his minions for their constant failure to defeat Star. He also has a grudge on Star Butterfly for always defeating him and foiling his plans of universal conquest. In "Quest Buy", he did manage to take Star's wand, but realized it was out of magic batteries, which ultimately lead to his quick defeat by the latter. Role Throughout the series, Ludo attempts to take Star's wand and transform into a more powerful form, but is unsuccessful. Eventually he hires Toffee as an evil efficiency expert. Toffee manipulates Ludo into firing his right hand man, Buff Frog, and later convinces Ludo's army to reject him for him, kicking Ludo out of his castle. Ludo joins forces with Star and Buff Frog to defeat Toffee, but while attempting to take Star's wand he is eaten by Big Chicken. When Star uses the Whispering Spell to destroy her wand, it also destroys Ludo's castle and Toffee. Ludo hatches from an egg Big Chicken laid, and swears revenge on Star for destroying his castle. Star takes Ludo's Dimensional Scissors and banishes him to another dimension. Gallery Star-forces-evil-key-art-clip-01.jpg S1e1 yellow eyes of ludo.png S1e1 many enemies appear.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-01-15h29m06s233.png|Ludo's Evil Grin. S1e1 the attack begins.png S1e1 ludo is puzzled.png S1e1 ludo asks buff frog why she has protection.png S1e1 buff frog is stunned.png S1e1 buff frog tears down pole.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-01-15h36m21s193.png|Ludo with Star Butterfly S1e1 ludo takes out his scissors.png|Ludo takes out his scissors Vlcsnap-2015-02-01-15h37m30s168.png|Ludo's occasional defeat S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png|Ludo and his minions return Ludowithouthelmet.png|Ludo without his helmet. LudowithBrittany.jpg|Ludo with Brittney Wong. S1E16 Ludo 'excellent!'.png|Ludo exited S1E23 Toffee and monsters angry with Ludo.png|Toffee and ludo's minions against Ludo Trivia *He is voiced by Alan Tudyk, who also voiced Turbo/King Candy and The Duke of Weselton. He is even similar to the former, as King Candy and Ludo are diminutive rulers who are insane and childish. *Even though he is small, he still has a number of henchmen who are much bigger than him. *Ludo was the main antagonist for the early part of the first season, but was ultimately ousted by Toffee (who then took over as the main antagonist for the series), thus making him a Disc One Final Boss. Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Weaklings Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Non-Action Category:Psychopath Category:Pawns Category:Elementals Category:Imprisoned Category:God Wannabe Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Magic Category:Trickster Category:Goblins Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mongers Category:Barbarian Category:Animal Cruelty